mobileroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Why join a guild? The guilds have a lot of benefits, and they have a lot of tools that you can use to make your kingdom grow faster. *You can shorten your research, construct, and trade traveling time by requesting help from other guild members *You can get access to the Guild Shop and purchase resources, buffs, shields and chests in exchange for guild coins, which you win for free. For example, you can buy 3hrs speed ups, 8h shield, teleporters and raare gem chests. *You must join a guild to trade with other clans in the Airship Dock *You can use Guild Facilities: Training Facility, where you can train troops in exchange for trade items/resources; and Craft Studio, where you can get trade items in exchange for resources. *you can send and receive resources from other members *You can make friends, help them and ask them for help Which guild to join? You can join guilds with members that speek the same language as you, if you filter game search by language. Be sure to join a guild in the same kingdom as you, otherwise you wont be able to receive guild help, exchange resources, use the floatress (where the facilities are) etc. Guilds with more members on it can be usefull to receive guild help faster. Also, the higher the guild gift level, the higher the chance of getting a high level guild box. Guild Help *Guild Help can be used for speed up construction, research and trade with other clans. When a guildmate click help for you, it shortens the time needed to finish them. :: Every Guild Help reduces 1% of remaining time for Construction and Research :: Every Guild Help reduces 50% of remaining time for Trading Travel Speed *The higher your castle level, the more helps you can get when you start a research/construction/trade. :: *You can help and receive help from guildmates in all Kingdoms *Send Guild Help to get Guild Coins Guild Gifts Guild Gift: Obtain when Guildmates purchase items in the store and via monster hunt. Gift Energy: Obtain via claiming Guild Gifts. Guild Box: Obtain when you fill up your Gift Energy. Gift EXP: Obtain when receive Guild Boxes. Accumulate Gift EXP to raise the Guild Gift Level Gift Level: Open Guild Boxes to get Gift EXP. The higher the Gift lvl, the higher your chance of getting a high level box. * Guild gifts expires in 24hrs after you receive them if you do not claim them. * When you reach max number of Guild Gifts, if you do not claim them and clear space, you will not be able to receive any more gifts. Guild Coins You win them when you click help for helping other guild members. You win 500 guild coins everytime you click help for a member, but you can only get 100,000 guild coins a day this way. It will reset at fixed time, which is diferent from every player and based on the time at the first login. You can also win guild coins from guild boxes and gifts. Category:Guild Category:Guide